Endless Ranma
by AnonLemming
Summary: After Ranma finds himself permanently cursed to be a girl at Jusenkyo, he (now she) and Genma return to Japan only to be caught by Nodoka who takes Ranma in. Nodoka then whisks Ranma out of the country and they eventually end up in British Columbia, Canada. Here Nodoka decides conscript Ranma into working at a particular surf resort


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, plots or places found in this piece of fiction if it seems like i might, then it is entirely coincidental.

* * *

Deep in the Bayankala Mountain Range of China, there is a cursed training ground known as Jusenkyo, The Pools of Sorrow. This training ground consists of hundreds of springs, with long bamboo poles scattered about. The cursed aspect of the area was regarding the springs, in which each of them had a 'tragic tale' of an animal of beast that had drown in the spring many years prior. Many people in the area new of the cursed nature of this particular training ground and tend to avoid it, however, not everyone does so.

Genma Saotome is one such person, although his reason was more from ignorance than anything else. The large bellied man in a dirty white gi, matching kerchief on his bald head and a pair of round-rim glasses, had with him a younger man who was roughly sixteen years of age.

Ranma was the teen and the son of Genma, although there was little family resemblance. Ranma had long black hair tied back into a ponytail, and was wearing a matching gi.

Both of these men were martial artists and were determined to be amongst the best. As such they had swam from Japan to China for the sake of training. Which had lead to them arriving at the Pools of Sorrow.

Upon arriving, they had been approached by the Jusenkyo guide, who had proceeded to warn them about the training grounds, which they ignored and set about training. Unfortunately they, like many before them, fell to the curse's pull and ended up in the springs. Genma fell into the Shonmaonichuan, or the Spring of Drowned Panda, and due to the nature of the curse, turns into a panda when splashed with cold water and returns to normal with hot water. Ranma fell into the Nyanichuan, the Spring of Drown Girl, and his cursed form is that of a beautiful young red haired girl.

However, when Ranma stepped out of the pool Genma kicked him back into it. While that might not have bothered the young man, it elicited a reaction of concern from the Jusenkyo guide. Ranma then climbed out but as he tried to stand, the ground collapsed into the spring and dragged the young man with it.

Afterwards they discovered that what had happened to Ranma was not reversible, like Genma's curse, and was now his permanent form. This was a result of the curse being fresh and in a slight state of flux because it hadn't yet been reversed with hot water. This revelation left both men very distraught and absently accepted the idea of going to a village of Chinese Amazons.

When they reached the Amazon village of Joketsuzoku, the two men and guide came across a gathering of mostly women. They were surrounding a large suspended log atop of which, two women were fighting. Ranma and his father sat down to watch, only for Genma in his panda form to end up eating the prize feast for the winner.

In an attempt to excuse their situation, Ranma agreed to fight the winner for the food. The fight didn't last long and ultimately ended with Ranma's win, but due to his complete frustration with his situation he ended up going overboard and completely overwhelmed the tired girl. Realising what he had done, Ranma tried to apologise only to be stopped by an old womanwith a long gnarled staff.

The woman's name was Ku Lon, and she had been impressed by Ranma's performance but had also heard him confess his accursed situation. Ku Lon took Ranma aside and had the young man, now girl, tell his life's story. After Ranma had finished, Ku Lon ordered that the panda be incapacitated and restrained and told Ranma that she was willing to help him come to terms with what had happened.

Six months passed as Ranma stayed in the village. In that time he had learnt more about what it means to be a girl as well as being instucted by Ku Lon, one of the villages premiere martial artists. Ranma had even developed a more amicable relationship with the girl he fought on his first day, Xian Pu, who was also Ku Lon's great grand-daughter.

Ranma was inducted as a honorary member of the Chinese Amazons before leaving so that he would be welcomed back. Genma was released from the custody of the amazons and was told to leave with his son, now daughter, which he did.

In an attempt to run as far away from the amazons as possible, Genma insisted that they swim back to Japan. Which proved to be somewhat difficult as a storm blew through the channel as they were swimming in it. When they finally reached the shores of Japan, they trudged their way to the closest town or city. They travelled for two days when they reached a town only to come across a sight neither of the expected.

In the town they arrived at was Nodoka Saotome, Genma's wife and Ranma's mother. Genma began to panic and as a result failed to escape before he was caught by his wife. After reuniting with his wife Genma explained with great difficulty that the son he had left with had become a daughter, and introduced the mother and child to each other. Nodoka started tearing up at seeing her child for the first time in many years and wrapped the girl in a bear hug.

While the two girls were hugging, Genma slipped away and disappeared. Now that they had been left alone together, Nodoka started to get to know her daughter and also began to tell about herself. Nodoka took her daughter home with her to the Juuban prefecture in Tokyo, and insisted that they live together.

After roughly a month, Genma reappeared from where ever he had been hiding. When he saw that Ranma was alright he felt confident enough to approach only to be stopped by the feeling of cold steel on his throat. The portly man broke out with heavy perspiration when confronted by his wife who demanded to know why her son had returned as a girl. As such, Genma explained as best he could what had happened, all the while lying through his teeth to make it seem as if he wasn't at fault, and failing to do so since Ranma would interrupt him with a correction when he tried to lie. In the end, Genma was once more chased off and Nodoka resolved to divorce the lazy glutton as soon as possible.

In the months that passed, Ranma discovered a few interesting facts about his mother. She was an avid surfer, she had also placed third in a world championship, and had even started a very successful surf company known as Susano'o Surf. Ranma also discovered that the other 'family business' was actually a large crime syndicate, although he didn't find out more than that.

Eventually, Nodoka insisted that they take a tour of the surfing hotspots around the U.S. and Canada. At this point, Ranma had been living with his mother for four months and was still getting used to being accepted as a girl. Their tour of the North American surfing hotspots took around three months ending in British Columbia, Canada.

When they had officially ended their tour, Nodoka decided to get Ranma a job at a surfing resort, specifically at the Surfers Paradise Ridgemount Resort on Sunset Island off the coast of the British Columbia province. Her reasoning was to promote a healthy development in Ranma's social skills and even convince her daughter to take an interest in surfing. So Ranma headed to Sunset Island to work for the summer in the spa of the Surfers Paradise Resort.

* * *

Authors Note:

Well that was the introduction of the changes that i have made to the story.

If you have any complaints, make sure to post them in a concise and literate fashion.

Also, i'm interested in any feedback/ideas you as the viewer might have.

Anyways AnonLemming is out, Peace


End file.
